Inaros's misfortune
by blebderp
Summary: Everyone has their bad day, no doubt about that. But what if you messed up REAL bad? bad enough to get millions of people to come after you? maybe even your own friends? this is my first fanfic, so reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated!


"Mmm…no more pancakes, Oberon." Inaros said as he slept, having a good dream inside his tomb. His obiter was drifting in space, with no destination. After all, he did 256 missions with no break, little help, no rewards, and no information about his enemies. He deserved this break for all his troubles. Unfortunately, a sinister presence was lurking nearby…

* * *

Ordis yelled as loud as his systems could let him, trying to wake Inaros. "Operator! Operator! Wake up!" It repeated these words six times before waiting for his response. Ordis heard a few mumbles, then Inaros punched his tomb open and sat up, angry. "What now?" he said in an irritated tone "Don't tell me the lotus wants me to do something again…" he groaned, he didn'twant to do anymore work, 256 missions was enough. "We have a bigger problem than your girlfriend troubles, Operator." Ordis snapped.

* * *

"..." Inaros said nothing as he slowly closed his tomb, too sleepy to even deal with Ordis right now. The tomb was fully closed and he went back in his sleeping position, and tried drifting back into sleep, Not until Ordis yelled once again. "Don't go back to sleep! The corpus are here and coming for us!" 1 second later, Inaros kicked his tomb wide open, jumped out like a rabbit and landed on his face. He crawled to the window, stood up, and saw a massive corpus ship with 16 other smaller ships flying with it, heading towards them.

* * *

"...Ordis, can you calculate how many corpus are on those ships all together?" Inaros said as he grabbed his weapons from the arsonal and loading his guns with ammo. "Already did it" Ordis said "There's about 88,000 corpus units and-" Inaros laughed, interrupting Ordis. "88,000? HA!" Inaros laughed again. "This will be too easy! They should have gotten more units with them." He went to the control center and made the obiter fly to enemy ship, at fast speed. Ordis did a robotic sigh, loudly, making Inaros return his attention to the orkin AI. "Oh, sorry, continue your sentence Ordis." he said, laying on the floor with a relaxing position. "...there's also 140,000 jackels each on those smaller ships, making 2,240,000 of them in total" Ordis continued, finishing his sentence.

* * *

Inaros jumped at the control center and made the orbiter turn back, away from the corpus ships. 88,000 corpus units is one thing, but when there's two million Jackels? That's a no. a HELL no.

* * *

He knew Ordis couldn't smirk, but he had a feeling that if the AI could, it would. He looked at the window once again, making sure the ships were getting farther, and smaller. But something didn't seem right, the ships looked like as if they were getting closer, as if they were chasing him. "uh, Ordis, are they-" Inaros was interrupted by transmission coming from the enemy ship. He accepted it, knowing Ordis would probably scold him later on. A rectangle screen appeared in front of him, and shown a face he'd never seen before. It had blue-like eyes, and white stripes under his eyes, and ugly, like always. "Greetings, tenno." he said "I believe you have something that belongs to us…" Inaros crossed his arms at the ugly figure "And that item is?" he replied. "As far as i remember, i didn't steal or take anything from you. Except the data" He whispered the last part, not wanting to make his situation even worse.

* * *

"You stole a chip from us, it's a very special chip, it makes anything sentient...turning it into an AI.." Inaros was ignoring his words and secretly writing every important detail the figure was saying, making sure he remembers what it can be used for. It's stupid for him to be explaining to your enemy about your weapon, project, anything that could give your adversary an advantage. Even Ordis was saving this information somewhere in the ship. "And we need it back, NOW." Inaros went to the the back of the orbiter, and grabbed a red chip, with purple stripes, and went back to the transmission screen. "You mean this chip?" Inaros said, earning a nod from the figure. "May i have your name? It's not often i see corpus unit being less...aggressive" After he said this, the figure laughed. "My name..is Errol, and that's all you need to know. Now, give it to us, or else we'll blast your pathetic ship into pieces!" Errol said, threatening him.

* * *

Inaros smiled at the threat, it didn't frighten him at all. In fact, he was going to do something very risky. Besides, blowing up a ship which has something you want is a very stupid move. Unless it's immune to explosions of course. "Nah, i'll keep it for now. Thanks for the information, i appreciate it. Errol the barrel." Inaros said, looking at the now pissed Errol. Before Errol could say anything, Inaros ended the transmission and made orbiter go faster. "Operator, they're pulling us in with a tractor beam!" the AI said, trying to make the orbiter go even faster. "Oh shit, shit, shit" Inaros repeated these words before coming up with a solution "Ordis, do you remember the unknown segment i installed on the orbiter two weeks ago?" He said, earning a yes from Ordis "Activate it." Was the words he said as jumped inside his tomb and closed it shut. The AI was a little hesitant at first, but knowing there was no other choice he turned it on. Nothing happened, except they were almost inside the corpus ship due to the tractor beam pulling them in. "Um, operator, -" The orbiter went at light speed, escaping from the tractor beam. Meanwhile Inaros's tomb was going up and down, left and right. And he was trying not to throw up. Not knowing where to go, Odris made the orbiter head to the nearest relay possible, At neptune.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lines, it didn't save much of the words, so this was the only way. I also didn't show much of Inaros's personality in this one, Hopefully in the next chapter I will!**


End file.
